ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Jameson
|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Savannah, Georgia |billed_from = Savannah, Georgia |trainer = Terry Funk, Dory Funk Jr., Killer Kowalski, Triple H |current_federation = Global Division of Wrestling |previous_federation = XWL, ECC, NLW, AWA |debut = August 2001 }} Angela Jameson (born March 5th, 1979), is a female professional wrestler currently under contract to the Global Division of Wrestling. The Early Days Coming soon. Getting into the business Coming Soon. Professional Career Coming Soon. Finishers and Theme Songs *'Finishing Moves' **Fall From Grace(F5) **Bittersweet Serenade (Victory Star Drop) **Voices Carry (Submission Finisher) (Tazzmission) *'Signature Moves' **Downward Spiral (Japanese Ocean Cyclone Suplex) **The Widow Maker (Yoshi tonic) **Desperation (Northern Lights Bomb) **To Hell And Back (Cobra Clutch Suplex) *'Commom Moves' **Snap mare **Spinning heel kick **Backbreaker **Split legged moonsault **Hurricanrana **Handspring elbow **Fisherman’s suplex **Enziguri **Elevated dropkick **Side Russian Legsweep **Spinebuster **Suicide dive **Lou Thez press **German suplex **Back body drop **Uraken **Arm drag takedown **Roundhouse kick **Hammerlock **Swinging neckbreaker *'Entrance Themes' **”Personal Jesus” by Marilyn Manson (Current) **”Giving In” by Adema **”Did My Time” by KoRn **”Releasing The Demons” by Godsmack **"#1 Crush" by Garbage **”No More Tears” by Ozzy Osborne Championships Won *'Global Division of Wrestling' **World Heavyweight Champion (x5) **World Tag Team Champion (x2) *'American Wrestling Association' **World Heavyweight Champion (x1) **Youngblood Champion (x3) **Primetime Champion (x1) *'No Limit Wrestling' **Stars & Stripes Champion (x1) *'East Coast Connection' **Ground Zero Champion (x1) *'Xtreme Wrestling League' **FemX Champion (x1) **Youngblood Champion (x1) Awards Won *2009 GDW Rising Star/Best Newcomer of the Year *2009 GDW Eye of Ares Tournament Winner *2010 GDW Wrestler of the Year *2010 GDW Most Hated Wrestler of the Year *2010 GDW Match of the Year (vs. Jake Storm, Samantha Raine- GDW World Heavyweight Championship- Wrestlecade VII) *2010 GDW Rivalry of the Year (Suffrage vs. GDW) *2010 GDW Storyline of the Year (Suffrage takeover) *2011 GDW Civil War Match Winner *2011 GDW Wrestler of the Year *2011 GDW Match of the Year (Insanity Cage- Survival Of The Fittest 2010) Greatest Matches *vs. Angelica Jones (Street Fight- Desperate Measures 2009) Winner: Angela Jameson * vs. Samantha Raine, Faith DeLuca, Marie Jones, Brittany Lohan, Shawn Atlas, Who Am I?, Cross, Macktasic B. Slither, Nikolai, Kurt Logan, Glory Braddock, Allison Jung (Insanity Cage- Survival of the Fittest 2010) Winner: Angela Jameson *vs. Nick Riley, Faith DeLuca, Stacy Masters, Brittany Lohan, Paul York, Jake Storm, Dazz, Kimberly Williams (Civil War Match- Civil War 2011) Winner: Angela Jameson *vs. Rick Young (AWA World Heavyweight Championship) Winner: Angela Jameson *vs. Alex Wilkins (AWA World Heavyweight Championship) Winner: Alex Wilkins Personal Life Coming soon. Trivia *While attending the University of Florida, Angela became a member of the Delta Theta chapter of the Kappa Alpha Theta sorority. *Angela had a son, Jason, from a previous relationship. He died at the age of three. He would have been eight this past year. *Angela is severely allergic to peanuts, coconut, and shellfish. *She is a massive Jacksonville Jaguars fan. *Angela has four tattoos; a royal purple Lotus flower on her lower back, a pair of roses with her daughters’ names surrounding them on her right ankle, a small Celtic-style cross with her late son’s name on the back of her neck, and the letters of her sorority in black and gold on the inside of her right wrist. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Spanish characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Spain Category:Characters from Georgia Category:AWA Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011